Lyrics:Let's Get Retarded
Lyrics of Let's Get Retarded: Let's Get Retarded, in here... And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and... In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks. We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect. Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition. Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out. Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. Act up from north, west, east, south. Chorus: Everybody, Everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get retarded, get retarded, get retarded. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Yeah. Lose control, of body and soul. Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow. Don't get ahead, just jump into it. Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it. Get stutted, get stupid. You'll want me body people will walk you through it. Step by step, like you're into new kid. Inch by inch with the new solution. Transmit hits, with no delusion. The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'. Chorus: Everybody, Everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get retarded, get retarded, get retarded. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Yeah. Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and... C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya... Let's get ill, that's the deal. At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just) Lose your mind this is the time, Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just) Bob your head like epilepsy, hop inside your club or in your Bentley. Get messy, loud and sick. Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So) Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic. Chorus: Everybody, Everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get retarded, get retarded, get retarded. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here. Yeah. Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya... Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin' fade Category:Elephunk Category:Lyrics